Not This Time
by coffeebean707
Summary: Rory and Noah have to make a brand new start in a new environment. Will there new appearances, and surprising attitudes get them into trouble, or will it lead to a new life amongst the very people they once hated? Trory. Au
1. Default Chapter

Not This Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gilmore Girl characters, so suing me would be pointless, and a waste of your time. But I do own the characters I make up in this story, and the plot is also mine.  
  
Summary: Rory and Noah have to make a brand new start in a different environment. Will their new appearances, and surprising attitudes get them into trouble, or will it lead to a new life amongst the people they once hated? AU. Trory. It's Pg now, but the rating will most deffinetly be raised in further chapters.  
  
A/N: Hey so this is my first chapter of the second story I'm writing. I've had this idea in mind for a long time, so now I'm outing it out there for you guys to read. So if you have any suggestions or comments, feedback would be great! And if you like my work so far, you might like my other story ' When Slumber Parties Go Coed', which is still unfinished. Reviews are great, and this is an AU story, and a Trory.  
  
Chapter One: Another Manic Monday  
  
From a distance I could hear a string of words being directed to me, but even in my current state, I wouldn't be able to comprehend a word even if Rusty Springfield was speaking to me. As I tried to pull out of my deep sleep, I cracked an eye open to see what the commotion was about. But to no surprise it was my mother. She wasn't the bane of my existence, like some daughters' whould consider their mothers. She was exactly the opposite. But she could be a pretty big nuesance when she wanted to be, which goes for my brother as well. Lifting the other eyelid, I could make out her movements and what she was saying. But she wasn't just talking, no, no. Lorelai Gilmore could never just talk. She had to add some 'Umph' to it. And this meant singing at six o'clock in the morning, while dancing around my bed.  
  
" It's just another manic Monday! Uuuu. Wish it was Sunday! Cause that's my fun day. Oh it's just another manic Monday!" She finished with a big finale of jumping on my bed.  
  
Of course this was the only normal way to be awakened in the Gilmore household. Turning over, and digging deeper into my covers, I tried to ignore her the best I could. But that was kind of hard when your mother is splayed out on your bed, pretending she could play the guitar like Stevie Knicks.  
  
" Mom. I'm not up for this right now. So could you like, say come back in two hours, when I will be fully rested, and ready to face our world of superficiality." I said from under my covers.  
  
" No can do sweetness! This is your wake up call! Now get your cute tush out of bed, and go wake up your darling brother."  
  
" Why can't you go wake him up? I'm sure you can be more importune."  
  
" Big words, for a sleepy vixen such as your self. Would you like a cup of coffee along with that 'tude'?"  
  
" Yes please."  
  
" I'll get it ready while you go wake up your brother." Lorelai said, giggling while she got up.  
  
" We both know that it'll take more than the great powers of the apocolypse to get that boy out of bed!" I yelled as she went into the kitchen.  
  
" I know. Why do you think I send you on these merciless missions?" She called back.  
  
" Because you want to send me to an early grave?" I said coming into the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I grabbed the two cups of coffee set out on the table. "Excuse me while I go wake up my actual 'blood related sibling". Giving my mom a fake cheery smile I made my way upstairs to his cave.  
  
" Mmm. Have fun sweetie. Don't scare him too much. We don't want any accidents." She called after me.  
  
Coming up to his door. I pushed it open with my back, so I wouldn't spill our coffee. Looking around his dim room, I noticed that he was sleeping at the foot end of the bed again. This happened almost every morning. Setting our coffees' on his nightstand, I walked up to his bass, that was sitting in its' stand. Positioning the strap across my chest, I hooked the bass up his amp, and turned it up high. This was without a doubt one of the best perks of being a little sister. Well he's only older by twelve months. You could say a year, but it seems longer. Walking up right next to his bed, I prepared the pick between my forefinger and thumb. Counting to three, I couldn't wait to see his face of pure fright, mixed in with some annoyance. 1,..2,...3. On that note, I cut the still silence with a loud burst of sheer thrilling chords. The notes of Jimmy Hendrix filled the air, and my brother toppled onto the floor.  
  
" Mornin sleeping beauty. Enjoy your resting period ?!" I shouted out over my loud solo.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Hearing the loud thump from upstairs, and Rory's radical playing of Hendrix, Lorelai couldn't help but smile.  
  
" That's my girl." She said than taking another sip of her hot java.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
" Bye! And don't forget! Make the kiddies crawl, and the teachers weep!" Lorelai called from the front porch as she saw off Noah, and Rory. " What am I going to do with those two?" Lorelai breathed out loud, and smiled as she made her way back inside the house.  
  
With a last wave to their mother, they made there way down the street, in Rory's old-fashioned beetle bug, that subsequently kept falling apart. But as long as she got to drive, she didn't care. Even if she had to drive with a licensed driver, which happened to be Noah, who just turned eighteen.  
  
Going down the main road, and passing Luke's Diner, Rory couldn't help but want coffee. She put the car in reverse and parked across the street from the diner.  
  
" No Ror, we cant. I need to get to school, the meeting is in ten minutes." Noah said.  
  
" Well you're the captain, it's not like they're going to start the meeting without you." Rory said getting out of the car.  
  
" That's why, as captain I have to be there on time, or they can give my position to Dom." He said pointedly.  
  
" Than I'll just explain to the team and coach that it was my simple craving that made you late, and all will be forgiven." Rory said, leaning forward, and placing her hand on the open door.  
  
" They all may have a respectable, brotherly instinct to protect you, but that doesn't mean they'll forgive you if you make me late and the captain position is given to Dom, who everyone despises, and you know that." Noah reasoned.  
  
" Than I'll just tell them I have my time of the month, and they'll just get weirded out, and not question why you were late because they sympathize for you." She said smiling.  
  
" First of all, I don't wanna know when your time of the month is, and two, I don't think the team wants to know either. It's weird. And a thing men will never understand because of the catty side effects it causes women."  
  
" Ah! You see, your already weirded out." She said pointing a finger at him. "And the side effects are only a mere perk, because that means that anyone in a five ft. radios gets attacked. And it's a perfect excuse to eat as much chocolate as I want, and no one questions me about it." Rory said.  
  
" The fact that you look at it as a perk is weird. And I don't want any embellishment, on that subject."  
  
" Than that'll be our last excuse." She said closing the door, and walking into Luke's.  
  
" That girl is going to get me in so much trouble one day." He muttered as he exited the car.  
  
Inside Luke's Diner  
  
" Hey Lucas, what's happening with my favorite coffee supplier?" Rory said cheerfully as she took a seat on the stool at the counter. Her silver wallet chain hanging from her back pocket, gently banging against the metal of her stool.  
  
" You ever want coffee again, never call me Lucas. And no." Came his curt reply.  
  
" Come on Luke. You just can't refuse a customer food, it's against the law." She said.  
  
" Coffee is not food. It is liquid covered sin. Order tea, or eggs, or a muffin."  
  
" Luke, you dissapoint me you really do. Besides I'm not a big breakfast person. So pleaasse, can I get a coffee to go? Noah is gonna be late for his soccer meet if you delay this concerned matter any more." Rory pleaded.  
  
" Fine. But don't come here after school, and ask for coffee, because I know they serve coffee at school in those cheap vendor machines."  
  
" Agreed." Rory said nodding her head.  
  
Luke handed her a to go cup, and went over to take another customer's order.  
  
" Thank you Lukey!" She shouted, as she exited the diner.  
  
Exiting the diner she spotted Noah talking to Walker. Walker had been friends with Noah and Rory for six years. Last year, Rory and Walker even became a couple for a while but it ended after two months. Both decided it was a better idea to break up. Walking over to them, she took a sip of her hot coffee.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hey Ror." Walker said.  
  
" Get you fix?" Noah asked.  
  
" I have divided and concord, with a bit of persuasion." She said holding up her cup of coffee triumphantly.  
  
" Have you ever lost against Luke?" Walker asked amused.  
  
" Not that I know of." She said shaking head.  
  
" We were just talking about how the band's gonna be playing at White Water this Friday." Walker said.  
  
" Really? That's great. White Water is in the Hartford area right?" Rory asked, trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
" Yup. And the band was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Walker asked.  
  
" Man, I told you not to ask her." Noah spoke out; a little miffed that Walker would bring it up.  
  
" But why? The new guy is totally out of whack with the whole band. And since she left, we haven't found anybody better than her." Walker said. " Come on Ror, Lane misses you, Spencer misses you, and Nikole is goin nuts with out you." He joked for a second.  
  
Rory looked down, avoiding eye contact. She had left the band four months ago, after their father told them he was getting remarried. Rory couldn't live with the fact that, her father had taught her and Noah how to play the bass and guitar when they were little. They had grown up playing in Stars Hollow events, and shows. And were even asked to play some parties, and family celebrations. It made them happy, especially Rory because she was making her father proud, using a skill he had taught them. And her mother didn't mind at all. Lorelai enjoyed seeing Rory play and pretend to be Susanna Hoffs, or Pat Benetar. But Noah was losing interest, when the spotlight was mainly on Rory. So he found a new passion, another gift of his father's. Restoring, and riding motorcycles. He loved restoring old bikes, and now worked sometimes after school at Gypsies so that they would allow him to use their tools.  
  
When they were old enough, say fourteen. Walker, Rory, Lane, Spencer, and Nikole formed a band called 'Enigma'. Walker as bass and vocals. Rory switched between guitar, and bass. She also did some back up singing when she absolutely had to. Lane as drums. Nikole, Lane and Rory's best friend since they were nine, played bass and vocals. And Spencer, one of Noah's best friends, played the keyboard, which added a little jazz to all the rock they played. Together they formed a secret band so that Lane's mother would not find out about it. They had, had their share of scares and close encounters when Mrs.Kim nearly found out about the band. But they all had strategies and plans to get them out of these situations. So together for three years they played together, they rocked together, and they had fun together. Noah would sit in on rehersals, and came to every gig they had. Some would concider him a manager, because he would very often tell them to audition, to play at a hot spot, or party, and his suave conversationalist skills got them the paying gig. Until, Rory and Noah found out about their father's remarriage. It sent them both through a downward spiral, and Rory and Noah started to dislike him for a while. Noah forgave him, but Rory was still very mad. She just couldn't get past it, and she took that anger out on the band, and her playing. So she stopped. Playing the bass, and guitar only brought her sadness, so she stopped all together. It was like a depressing reminder that the person she disliked most was the person who taught her, her only passion. Besides reading, and her coffee addiction.  
  
Nowadays, she played only when she was really angry, or stressed. She even played sometimes in the morning to get Noah up. She was slowly gaining back her glow. And her friends couldn't wait to have back the original Rory, instead of the one with anger pent up inside.  
  
" I don't think so. But you guys will do great without me. I'll even come and watch. Of course barring a bucket of spoiled tomatoes, just incase you're right about the new guy." She said trying to liven up the moment.  
  
" Sure." Walker said. It was useless trying to get her to play. She was stuck in a grudge, and nobody could change her mind. Not even Lorelai. So he wouldn't press the matter, and would settle with her just enjoying the show.  
  
" Hey we gotta go." Noah said, looking at the time.  
  
" Oh right. We'll seeya at school." Rory said, before heading back to the car.  
  
" Yea I'll see you there." Walker said waving her goodbye.  
  
When Rory reached the car, Noah pounced on Walker.  
  
" Man, I thought you were just gonna let it be. Why'd you even have to tell her about the gig? You know why she doesn't play anymore, and you know that it's only bad to bring it up. Just leave it alone. When Rory wants to play again, she will."  
  
" Yeah sorry about that. I just thought that maybe if I brought it up, she might want to. I feel bad for her man. Everyone does. But it was four months ago. I just think she would be past it by now. Ya know?"  
  
" Yeah, I know." Noah said, reaching up, to scratch behind his neck. " So we'll seeya at school?"  
  
" You know it."  
  
" Later."  
  
They bumped their fists together, before Noah went back to the car, and Walker went back to his bike.  
  
At School, Lunch Period  
  
" That woman is irritable! I swear I could have glued her to her seat and watch as she rolled all over school!" Rory said angrily, as she sat down at her lunch table, placing her messenger bag next to her on the bench. She received some amused looks, and confused stares. Her table consisted of Noah, Spencer, and Walker who sat across from her. And Nikole, and Lane were sitting on either side of her. Some members of the soccer team were seated on either side of the benches. They always had lunch together. Not all of them had classes together, mainly because Noah, Spencer, and Walker where seniors, and Rory, Lane, and Nikole were sophmores. So this was a chance to catch up. And plus, there's the usual thing, they were all friends.  
  
" What is wrong in the Rory kingdom today?" Noah asked amused at his sister's rantings.  
  
" Oh you know the usual, a stack of homework, gym was hell, and Mr. Whitman told me she wanted me to see the guidance counselor about my 'issues'. Dom just so happened to bump into me and asked me out followed by a load of sexual remarks, and Mrs.. Airey stopped me in the hallway and said my clothing was inappropriate. So that pretty much sums up my day. How bout you guys?" She said all in a breath. She took a sip of her coffee she purchased from the 'cheap' vending machine, which happened to be in the teacher's lounge, but she would sneak in, and sneak out, nobody would notice.  
  
" I got a C on my math test. Mallory Wilson 'bitch queen extrodinair' is my partner for the big English project. So I can count on doing all the work while she files her nails. And oh yeah, the fact that were playing at a socialite, high society, club really sucks the fun outta everything." Nikole complained. And pointedly looked at Noah at the last part.  
  
" Sorry! Would you rather play at four year olds birthday, while clowns dance around you? Not to mention you would probably have to learn some Barney songs just to get the gig."  
  
Nikole only rolled her eyes.  
  
" I have to pick a few more classes up, and have to join a new club. Mama Kim's orders or you can say bye-bye to Lane, and hello to postcards from Korea." Lane said.  
  
" What are you going to join?" Spencer asked.  
  
" I don't know. Something that never has meetings, and almost never gets together."  
  
" So..chess club?" Nikole said.  
  
" I was thinking about that fungus research thing, but chess could work." Lane said agreeing.  
  
" Oh, we got new speakers." Walker said, looking up from his magazine.  
  
" Oh yeah? Is it the double sized, or standard?" Rory asked in interest.  
  
" Even better. It has the adjustings, and extra cables, so we can have like a surround, caging you in feel. Plus it has the wire to hook up to the lap top, and we can get the echo we were looking for." Walker explained.  
  
" Sounds like you guys have it all planned out. So you set for Friday?" Rory asked.  
  
" You mean when we play for the white gloves of Hartford? Oh yeah. I'm psyching my self out. Let me tell you." Nikole said sarcastically, not looking up from her French notes.  
  
" You'll do great. I'll boo you guys down, if I have any doubts about it." Rory said jokingly.  
  
" Thanks for your reasurance, and positive belief in us." Spencer said sarcastically.  
  
" Hey man. It's all in a days work. Besides, even if you do suck, I'll still be your friend." Rory said teasingly.  
  
" Are you sure you don't wanna play with us. We'd kick ass, if you would." Walker asked once again. ' Hey he had to try.'  
  
Rory looked from Lane to Nikole, and to Spencer around the table. They didn't have to say anything; she already knew that they wanted her to play. It showed through there expressions. But she couldn't. Not yet. Just a little more time. And maybe their friends could see the old Rory Gilmore, the rock princess, and all around fun queen. The girl who could play the bass until her fingers bleed. The girl who wasn't afraid to take a risk, such as sneaking out of school early, so that she and they guys could go to a rave in another town. That girl was gone temporarily, and was left with a sad impression. Would she make a comeback soon enough? As soon as she was back, the others would know immedietly. She would glow with excitement. And than, and only than would the old Rory Gilmore return.  
  
" Not this time guys." She replied.  
  
A/N: Ok that was the first chapter. I'm probably going to be taking this kinda slowly because I still have my other story, and all. But I'll try to update when I can. I know the first chapter is kinda crummy but I just wanted it to get out there. It'll get better. Reviews would be VERY good, but it's your choice. Comments or suggestions, I'm all ears. Hope you guys are havin a good summer!  
  
Later Days 


	2. AN

Not This Time  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Gilmore Girl characters, so suing me would be pointless, and a waste of your time. But I do own the characters I make up in this story, and the plot is also mine.  
  
Summary: Rory and Noah have to make a brand new start in a different environment. Will their new appearances, and surprising attitudes get them into trouble, or will it lead to a new life amongst the people they once hated? AU. Trory. It's Pg now, but the rating will most deffinetly be raised in further chapters.  
  
A/N: Hey so this is my first chapter of the second story I'm writing. I've had this idea in mind for a long time, so now I'm outing it out there for you guys to read. So if you have any suggestions or comments, feedback would be great! And if you like my work so far, you might like my other story ' When Slumber Parties Go Coed', which is still unfinished. Reviews are great, and this is an AU story, and a Trory.  
  
Chapter One: Another Manic Monday  
  
From a distance I could hear a string of words being directed to me, but even in my current state, I wouldn't be able to comprehend a word even if Rusty Springfield was speaking to me. As I tried to pull out of my deep sleep, I cracked an eye open to see what the commotion was about. But to no surprise it was my mother. She wasn't the bane of my existence, like some daughters' whould consider their mothers. She was exactly the opposite. But she could be a pretty big nuesance when she wanted to be, which goes for my brother as well. Lifting the other eyelid, I could make out her movements and what she was saying. But she wasn't just talking, no, no. Lorelai Gilmore could never just talk. She had to add some 'Umph' to it. And this meant singing at six o'clock in the morning, while dancing around my bed.  
  
" It's just another manic Monday! Uuuu. Wish it was Sunday! Cause that's my fun day. Oh it's just another manic Monday!" She finished with a big finale of jumping on my bed.  
  
Of course this was the only normal way to be awakened in the Gilmore household. Turning over, and digging deeper into my covers, I tried to ignore her the best I could. But that was kind of hard when your mother is splayed out on your bed, pretending she could play the guitar like Stevie Knicks.  
  
" Mom. I'm not up for this right now. So could you like, say come back in two hours, when I will be fully rested, and ready to face our world of superficiality." I said from under my covers.  
  
" No can do sweetness! This is your wake up call! Now get your cute tush out of bed, and go wake up your darling brother."  
  
" Why can't you go wake him up? I'm sure you can be more importune."  
  
" Big words, for a sleepy vixen such as your self. Would you like a cup of coffee along with that 'tude'?"  
  
" Yes please."  
  
" I'll get it ready while you go wake up your brother." Lorelai said, giggling while she got up.  
  
" We both know that it'll take more than the great powers of the apocolypse to get that boy out of bed!" I yelled as she went into the kitchen.  
  
" I know. Why do you think I send you on these merciless missions?" She called back.  
  
" Because you want to send me to an early grave?" I said coming into the kitchen. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I grabbed the two cups of coffee set out on the table. "Excuse me while I go wake up my actual 'blood related sibling". Giving my mom a fake cheery smile I made my way upstairs to his cave.  
  
" Mmm. Have fun sweetie. Don't scare him too much. We don't want any accidents." She called after me.  
  
Coming up to his door. I pushed it open with my back, so I wouldn't spill our coffee. Looking around his dim room, I noticed that he was sleeping at the foot end of the bed again. This happened almost every morning. Setting our coffees' on his nightstand, I walked up to his bass, that was sitting in its' stand. Positioning the strap across my chest, I hooked the bass up his amp, and turned it up high. This was without a doubt one of the best perks of being a little sister. Well he's only older by twelve months. You could say a year, but it seems longer. Walking up right next to his bed, I prepared the pick between my forefinger and thumb. Counting to three, I couldn't wait to see his face of pure fright, mixed in with some annoyance. 1,..2,...3. On that note, I cut the still silence with a loud burst of sheer thrilling chords. The notes of Jimmy Hendrix filled the air, and my brother toppled onto the floor.  
  
" Mornin sleeping beauty. Enjoy your resting period ?!" I shouted out over my loud solo.  
  
Downstairs  
  
Hearing the loud thump from upstairs, and Rory's radical playing of Hendrix, Lorelai couldn't help but smile.  
  
" That's my girl." She said than taking another sip of her hot java.  
  
30 minutes later  
  
" Bye! And don't forget! Make the kiddies crawl, and the teachers weep!" Lorelai called from the front porch as she saw off Noah, and Rory. " What am I going to do with those two?" Lorelai breathed out loud, and smiled as she made her way back inside the house.  
  
With a last wave to their mother, they made there way down the street, in Rory's old-fashioned beetle bug, that subsequently kept falling apart. But as long as she got to drive, she didn't care. Even if she had to drive with a licensed driver, which happened to be Noah, who just turned eighteen.  
  
Going down the main road, and passing Luke's Diner, Rory couldn't help but want coffee. She put the car in reverse and parked across the street from the diner.  
  
" No Ror, we cant. I need to get to school, the meeting is in ten minutes." Noah said.  
  
" Well you're the captain, it's not like they're going to start the meeting without you." Rory said getting out of the car.  
  
" That's why, as captain I have to be there on time, or they can give my position to Dom." He said pointedly.  
  
" Than I'll just explain to the team and coach that it was my simple craving that made you late, and all will be forgiven." Rory said, leaning forward, and placing her hand on the open door.  
  
" They all may have a respectable, brotherly instinct to protect you, but that doesn't mean they'll forgive you if you make me late and the captain position is given to Dom, who everyone despises, and you know that." Noah reasoned.  
  
" Than I'll just tell them I have my time of the month, and they'll just get weirded out, and not question why you were late because they sympathize for you." She said smiling.  
  
" First of all, I don't wanna know when your time of the month is, and two, I don't think the team wants to know either. It's weird. And a thing men will never understand because of the catty side effects it causes women."  
  
" Ah! You see, your already weirded out." She said pointing a finger at him. "And the side effects are only a mere perk, because that means that anyone in a five ft. radios gets attacked. And it's a perfect excuse to eat as much chocolate as I want, and no one questions me about it." Rory said.  
  
" The fact that you look at it as a perk is weird. And I don't want any embellishment, on that subject."  
  
" Than that'll be our last excuse." She said closing the door, and walking into Luke's.  
  
" That girl is going to get me in so much trouble one day." He muttered as he exited the car.  
  
Inside Luke's Diner  
  
" Hey Lucas, what's happening with my favorite coffee supplier?" Rory said cheerfully as she took a seat on the stool at the counter. Her silver wallet chain hanging from her back pocket, gently banging against the metal of her stool.  
  
" You ever want coffee again, never call me Lucas. And no." Came his curt reply.  
  
" Come on Luke. You just can't refuse a customer food, it's against the law." She said.  
  
" Coffee is not food. It is liquid covered sin. Order tea, or eggs, or a muffin."  
  
" Luke, you dissapoint me you really do. Besides I'm not a big breakfast person. So pleaasse, can I get a coffee to go? Noah is gonna be late for his soccer meet if you delay this concerned matter any more." Rory pleaded.  
  
" Fine. But don't come here after school, and ask for coffee, because I know they serve coffee at school in those cheap vendor machines."  
  
" Agreed." Rory said nodding her head.  
  
Luke handed her a to go cup, and went over to take another customer's order.  
  
" Thank you Lukey!" She shouted, as she exited the diner.  
  
Exiting the diner she spotted Noah talking to Walker. Walker had been friends with Noah and Rory for six years. Last year, Rory and Walker even became a couple for a while but it ended after two months. Both decided it was a better idea to break up. Walking over to them, she took a sip of her hot coffee.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hey Ror." Walker said.  
  
" Get you fix?" Noah asked.  
  
" I have divided and concord, with a bit of persuasion." She said holding up her cup of coffee triumphantly.  
  
" Have you ever lost against Luke?" Walker asked amused.  
  
" Not that I know of." She said shaking head.  
  
" We were just talking about how the band's gonna be playing at White Water this Friday." Walker said.  
  
" Really? That's great. White Water is in the Hartford area right?" Rory asked, trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
" Yup. And the band was wondering if you wanted to join us?" Walker asked.  
  
" Man, I told you not to ask her." Noah spoke out; a little miffed that Walker would bring it up.  
  
" But why? The new guy is totally out of whack with the whole band. And since she left, we haven't found anybody better than her." Walker said. " Come on Ror, Lane misses you, Spencer misses you, and Nikole is goin nuts with out you." He joked for a second.  
  
Rory looked down, avoiding eye contact. She had left the band four months ago, after their father told them he was getting remarried. Rory couldn't live with the fact that, her father had taught her and Noah how to play the bass and guitar when they were little. They had grown up playing in Stars Hollow events, and shows. And were even asked to play some parties, and family celebrations. It made them happy, especially Rory because she was making her father proud, using a skill he had taught them. And her mother didn't mind at all. Lorelai enjoyed seeing Rory play and pretend to be Susanna Hoffs, or Pat Benetar. But Noah was losing interest, when the spotlight was mainly on Rory. So he found a new passion, another gift of his father's. Restoring, and riding motorcycles. He loved restoring old bikes, and now worked sometimes after school at Gypsies so that they would allow him to use their tools.  
  
When they were old enough, say fourteen. Walker, Rory, Lane, Spencer, and Nikole formed a band called 'Enigma'. Walker as bass and vocals. Rory switched between guitar, and bass. She also did some back up singing when she absolutely had to. Lane as drums. Nikole, Lane and Rory's best friend since they were nine, played bass and vocals. And Spencer, one of Noah's best friends, played the keyboard, which added a little jazz to all the rock they played. Together they formed a secret band so that Lane's mother would not find out about it. They had, had their share of scares and close encounters when Mrs.Kim nearly found out about the band. But they all had strategies and plans to get them out of these situations. So together for three years they played together, they rocked together, and they had fun together. Noah would sit in on rehersals, and came to every gig they had. Some would concider him a manager, because he would very often tell them to audition, to play at a hot spot, or party, and his suave conversationalist skills got them the paying gig. Until, Rory and Noah found out about their father's remarriage. It sent them both through a downward spiral, and Rory and Noah started to dislike him for a while. Noah forgave him, but Rory was still very mad. She just couldn't get past it, and she took that anger out on the band, and her playing. So she stopped. Playing the bass, and guitar only brought her sadness, so she stopped all together. It was like a depressing reminder that the person she disliked most was the person who taught her, her only passion. Besides reading, and her coffee addiction.  
  
Nowadays, she played only when she was really angry, or stressed. She even played sometimes in the morning to get Noah up. She was slowly gaining back her glow. And her friends couldn't wait to have back the original Rory, instead of the one with anger pent up inside.  
  
" I don't think so. But you guys will do great without me. I'll even come and watch. Of course barring a bucket of spoiled tomatoes, just incase you're right about the new guy." She said trying to liven up the moment.  
  
" Sure." Walker said. It was useless trying to get her to play. She was stuck in a grudge, and nobody could change her mind. Not even Lorelai. So he wouldn't press the matter, and would settle with her just enjoying the show.  
  
" Hey we gotta go." Noah said, looking at the time.  
  
" Oh right. We'll seeya at school." Rory said, before heading back to the car.  
  
" Yea I'll see you there." Walker said waving her goodbye.  
  
When Rory reached the car, Noah pounced on Walker.  
  
" Man, I thought you were just gonna let it be. Why'd you even have to tell her about the gig? You know why she doesn't play anymore, and you know that it's only bad to bring it up. Just leave it alone. When Rory wants to play again, she will."  
  
" Yeah sorry about that. I just thought that maybe if I brought it up, she might want to. I feel bad for her man. Everyone does. But it was four months ago. I just think she would be past it by now. Ya know?"  
  
" Yeah, I know." Noah said, reaching up, to scratch behind his neck. " So we'll seeya at school?"  
  
" You know it."  
  
" Later."  
  
They bumped their fists together, before Noah went back to the car, and Walker went back to his bike.  
  
At School, Lunch Period  
  
" That woman is irritable! I swear I could have glued her to her seat and watch as she rolled all over school!" Rory said angrily, as she sat down at her lunch table, placing her messenger bag next to her on the bench. She received some amused looks, and confused stares. Her table consisted of Noah, Spencer, and Walker who sat across from her. And Nikole, and Lane were sitting on either side of her. Some members of the soccer team were seated on either side of the benches. They always had lunch together. Not all of them had classes together, mainly because Noah, Spencer, and Walker where seniors, and Rory, Lane, and Nikole were sophmores. So this was a chance to catch up. And plus, there's the usual thing, they were all friends.  
  
" What is wrong in the Rory kingdom today?" Noah asked amused at his sister's rantings.  
  
" Oh you know the usual, a stack of homework, gym was hell, and Mr. Whitman told me she wanted me to see the guidance counselor about my 'issues'. Dom just so happened to bump into me and asked me out followed by a load of sexual remarks, and Mrs.. Airey stopped me in the hallway and said my clothing was inappropriate. So that pretty much sums up my day. How bout you guys?" She said all in a breath. She took a sip of her coffee she purchased from the 'cheap' vending machine, which happened to be in the teacher's lounge, but she would sneak in, and sneak out, nobody would notice.  
  
" I got a C on my math test. Mallory Wilson 'bitch queen extrodinair' is my partner for the big English project. So I can count on doing all the work while she files her nails. And oh yeah, the fact that were playing at a socialite, high society, club really sucks the fun outta everything." Nikole complained. And pointedly looked at Noah at the last part.  
  
" Sorry! Would you rather play at four year olds birthday, while clowns dance around you? Not to mention you would probably have to learn some Barney songs just to get the gig."  
  
Nikole only rolled her eyes.  
  
" I have to pick a few more classes up, and have to join a new club. Mama Kim's orders or you can say bye-bye to Lane, and hello to postcards from Korea." Lane said.  
  
" What are you going to join?" Spencer asked.  
  
" I don't know. Something that never has meetings, and almost never gets together."  
  
" So..chess club?" Nikole said.  
  
" I was thinking about that fungus research thing, but chess could work." Lane said agreeing.  
  
" Oh, we got new speakers." Walker said, looking up from his magazine.  
  
" Oh yeah? Is it the double sized, or standard?" Rory asked in interest.  
  
" Even better. It has the adjustings, and extra cables, so we can have like a surround, caging you in feel. Plus it has the wire to hook up to the lap top, and we can get the echo we were looking for." Walker explained.  
  
" Sounds like you guys have it all planned out. So you set for Friday?" Rory asked.  
  
" You mean when we play for the white gloves of Hartford? Oh yeah. I'm psyching my self out. Let me tell you." Nikole said sarcastically, not looking up from her French notes.  
  
" You'll do great. I'll boo you guys down, if I have any doubts about it." Rory said jokingly.  
  
" Thanks for your reasurance, and positive belief in us." Spencer said sarcastically.  
  
" Hey man. It's all in a days work. Besides, even if you do suck, I'll still be your friend." Rory said teasingly.  
  
" Are you sure you don't wanna play with us. We'd kick ass, if you would." Walker asked once again. ' Hey he had to try.'  
  
Rory looked from Lane to Nikole, and to Spencer around the table. They didn't have to say anything; she already knew that they wanted her to play. It showed through there expressions. But she couldn't. Not yet. Just a little more time. And maybe their friends could see the old Rory Gilmore, the rock princess, and all around fun queen. The girl who could play the bass until her fingers bleed. The girl who wasn't afraid to take a risk, such as sneaking out of school early, so that she and they guys could go to a rave in another town. That girl was gone temporarily, and was left with a sad impression. Would she make a comeback soon enough? As soon as she was back, the others would know immedietly. She would glow with excitement. And than, and only than would the old Rory Gilmore return.  
  
" Not this time guys." She replied.  
  
A/N: Ok that was the first chapter. I'm probably going to be taking this kinda slowly because I still have my other story, and all. But I'll try to update when I can. I know the first chapter is kinda crummy but I just wanted it to get out there. It'll get better. Reviews would be VERY good, but it's your choice. Comments or suggestions, I'm all ears. Hope you guys are havin a good summer!  
  
Later Days 


End file.
